cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Krieg
|slots = 4 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Republic of Krieg is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 62 days old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Republic of Krieg work diligently to produce Wheat and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The Republic of Krieg nation leaders are aware of the situation of drug use in the country but are too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. Republic of Krieg allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Republic of Krieg detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Republic of Krieg will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Birth of the nation The Republic of Krieg was founded by the last surviving aztecs after the conquest of Tenochtitlan, they started a long journey to the north, they decided to found a new city in the territory of New Found's Land and they named the city New Tenochtitlan. The Republic in the present After facing problems, the new nation started to flourish, at first it was an isolated country without any allies or friendly nations, but that changed. After 4 days of founding the nation, the Republic of Krieg found a small but friendly nation named: Shirauma, later the small country of Swipe and Welkan started to have diplomatic relations. Military of Krieg The republic founded its armed forces just after founding the nation. The armed forces have only one branch and that branch is the army. Krieg's Ground Defense Forces The KGDF are in charge of defending the land and cities of the republic. The KGDF has only 2 batallions, 1 Infantry and 1 Armored. The first division is the Jaguar battallion, stationed at Gorasnaya. The second division is the Eagle battalion, they are in charge of protecting the borders of Krieg against any agressor, they are the armored batallion. Krieg's Air Defense Forces The KADF is in charge of defending the air space, they count with a small number of aircraft. There 2 squadrons, 401st Air defense squadron and 204 attack squadron. Krieg's Strategic Missile Forces The KSMF are in charge of operating Cruise missiles and nuclear missiles. The Aztec Federation Fearing of an agression by other countries, Shirauma, Swipe, Welkan and Krieg decided to found the Aztec Federation to Defend each other from any agression and help each other in case of an economic crysis. ''RoK RoT war '' The Republic of Krieg needed some resources and decided to attack the Republic of Time, this war was fought in 2 fronts, one in the north and one in the south, Shirauma joined the KGDF after the first attack. This was the first war of the Aztec Federation. The Aztec Federation lost 430 soldiers and 6 tanks in total while the RoT lost 726 soldiers. The war was a total victory for the Aztec Federation.